1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compaction devices and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus for applying an even and adjustable compaction force across a continuously varying contour surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compaction of composite materials, as needed in fiber placement processes, requires a uniform application of pressure at the process zone. Previous compaction implements for this particular purpose have employed cylindrical rollers of solid construction. Because these rollers have little or no compliancy, such arrangements result in poor compaction of the workpiece.
Other compaction devices for smoothing the surface area of a material, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,838 which issued on July 6, 1965, to A. G. Cook et al, typically include rollers or roller disks which can move independently to accommodate different thickness portions of a workpiece material. However, such prior art devices generally require an internal shaft or the like to support the rollers; furthermore, the radially shifting movement of the rollers in these devices usually requires spring mechanisms.